Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-68.48.214.196-20140113044853/@comment-24136568-20140113185125
@Mgc26133, I also agree with most of your points about the characters on TO. Characters on TO are just as flawed as TVD (I just happen to love TO characters more). The main reason I complain about doppelgangers is because its chapter was entirely rushed. I blinked and all of a sudden, they were already destroyed and over with. During its run, not a lot happened other than Kat dealing with the consequences of the cure and dying but I think it's safe to assume she won't die. Then Stefan became an amnesiac and that added nothing to the plot. I felt the way that Silas, Qetsiyah, and Amara were introduced and ended left an unsatisfying taste and its after results weren't interesting imo either. Also, I wouldn't exactly say Bonnie has a storyline though. She's freed from being her friend's sacrificial lamb but the way the writers treat her character makes her totally underused and they pair her with the lamest and pointless guy ever. Yes, Bonnie has a new direction in her story, but not being shown makes me aggravated. I won't say I buy TVD's plot but I certainly can tolerate it (being the loyal watcher I am). I stay and watch because I used to love these characters and the plot. Personally for me, I just can't quit a show I once enjoyed so much. As for how the acting goes, I think they are bad actors. Hate me all you want and call me whatever floats your boat but Ian, Paul, Steven, Candice, and Janina can't act at all. I don't care if Ian won an award. It's the PCA's and that isn't even worthy to claim he's good. His fangirls vote for him because he's "hot" (I for one, don't think he's good looking). Nina is the best out of the cast, but even she overexaggerates big time. Her face and voice when playing Katherine is very forced imho (no one has to agree with me). For TO, the characters aren't perfect. Klaus has his problems and I can see why some don't like him. However I see how messed up he is and in a way, I can relate to him and part of the reason why I (and most viewers) watch is to see his redemption journey. If viewers don't like Klaus, this is not the show for them. And just as important, I watch not just for Klaus, but for Elijah and Rebekah equally. TVD messed these characters up and that's why Elijah is a hypocrite. There was just no way Elijah was going to kill Elena because of her plot armor. I know Elijah isn't perfect but in all else, I love the aspect of his character. Rebekah has her issues with love but she's very consistent. I don't blame her because Klaus is selfish when it comes to her and she's just another reason he needs to redeem himself. I didn't like Hayley's character on TVD (not that I hated her) but I've grown to like her on TO. She's still everyone's number one most hated character but I think she's underrated or over-hated. Marcel and Cami...they can die for all I care haha I find that I like the 'matureness' of TO and the integrated baby plot intrigues me. I also like the harvest and upcoming werewolf storyline. This show doesn't have any love triangles yet and it's romances are slow and imo not forced (some say otherwise) but for these characters to not to jump abroad already is a huge achievement in my book. I hate Rebel but they had history so that's my excuse for it not being forced and plus, they aren't a couple yet nor do I hope they ever will. I hate Klamille too but they aren't romantically a couple either but annoyingly tearful. Haylijah has its moments but they aren't romantically involve yet either. Acting-wise, JoMo over acts but he's good. Daniel underperforms but he's great for the role. Claire Holt is wonderful and the best imo. Charles suck and can only smile. Leah over acts but is fine. Phoebe and Daniella are awful. Danielle is decent (more there as a pretty face). I think this cast is better than TVD's though. I completely understand if you are not into TO and I'm not arguing which is the better show. I believe TO is better and you believe TVD is better, that's cool. Everyone has their different reasons for watching these shows. Katherine is my reason ;) To make it clear, I don't hate this show. I just lost my love for it.